


Touching the Sun

by ThatOneAwkwardGay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Yang is soft af, it will get steamy later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardGay/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardGay
Summary: How I see our beloved Blake and her brawler in shining aviators coming together in Volume 7.





	1. Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post stories here infrequently for Clexa, and never had any intention of coming back. Well, that went out the window the second someone informed me about RWBY and Bumbleby so here we are. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, how long its going to be, etc. I figure I'll just see where it goes. So yeah. Let me know what you think, things you'd like to see, or whatever you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is sleepy after the battle.
> 
> Well, most of them are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sucked into the RWBY fandom and now I can't stop! 
> 
> Leave me nice things if you feel so inclined (please validate me lol)

In the hours after the battle of Argus, only two members of team RWBY find themselves unable to succumb to sleep. Though Yang and Blake’s bodies are exhausted, their minds continually drift back to images of waterfalls and red swords. Ruby and Weiss are wrapped together in a warm blanket, Yang notices, probably attempting to both comfort one another and fight off the cold that has wrapped around each of them. She and Blake are in a very similar position, content to bask in what will surely prove to be only a brief reprieve from whatever awaits them in Atlas. Ren holds Nora’s head tenderly in his lap, stroking her fiery hair almost absentmindedly. He and Yang make eye contact and, without words, they understand one another perfectly. Yang wonders if Blake notices, but doesn’t move to check. No, the brawler is all too happy to allow Blake to trace changing patterns on the palm of her hand. 

It struck her then just how differently Blake treated her robotic arm than other people did. Most tended to fall into one of two categories: those who saw it and immediately pitied what had been lost or those who saw a weapon; an enhancement. Blake never even spared her arm a second glance, save for hours earlier when it absorbed Adam’s Moonslice. The arm was instead treated as an extension of Yang herself and one which Blake seemed to have no issue interacting with. Come to think of it, no one was quite as physical with Yang as the faunus had been since they reunited at Haven. 

“Stop thinking so loud.”

Though her voice was barely above a whisper, Yang heard the gruffness underneath. Not quite annoyance, but thinly veiled discontentment at being disturbed. The brawler chuckled quietly in response. “Sorry. You should try to get some sleep if you can, I’m still way too wired.” Blake sighed and paused in her ministrations. Yang tried (and failed) not to feel disappointed at the loss of contact. She wonders if they were always going to end up like this. Not this, specifically, but curled together like they were; Blake tucked into the warmth of Yang’s bomber jacket.

“I can’t stop seeing him.” Yang heard the sob her partner choked back but didn’t comment. Only curled her arm tighter around the shaking form, hoping to provide comfort.  
“I’m so happy its over. We stopped him. And I know that it had to be done but...” Blake buried her face further into Yang’s collar and breathed in the warmth of her presence for a moment to collect herself. “I didn’t want it to end that way. If you hadn’t been there, I’m not sure I could have finished it. It’s so stupid! After everything he’d done to me, to my family, to you.” Yang allowed her a moment to grieve, curling tighter around her as if to shield her from all they’d been through. Her gaze flicked briefly back to Ren, who had the decency to at least pretend to be asleep. She ran her fingers through ebony tresses that were far softer than they had any right to be, causing the faunus to melt even further into their embrace.

“Its okay to still love the person he was to you, Blake. There’s no shame in that. When it counted, you were there and we protected each other, just like we promised.”  
The sincerity in her tone struck Blake. To think that after everything they had been through, that Yang still trusted in her completely, warmed Blake’s heart in a way that she couldn’t name. She pulled back far enough to look into amethyst eyes and couldn’t stop the flush that arose when she saw the conviction there. Her hands still rested upon the cool metal of Yang’s arm: a permanent testament to the lengths the brawler would go to protect the people she cared about. Blake knew there was no animosity there, her conversations with Sun and the rest of team RWBY quelled that fear long ago. Still, it was a reminder of the months she should have been there for Yang. 

Yang smiled softly at her upon noticing her blush. Normally, she would tease the faunus about it and delight in watching it creep towards the tips of her cat ears, but not this time. She slowly pushed an unruly tendril of hair behind Blake’s ear instead, never breaking eye contact, as though she was something precious. Blake only stared back; mouth slightly ajar, unsure of how to process the affectionate gesture. 

Thankfully, Yang saved her from further embarrassment with a characteristically loud and lazy yawn. Her whole body stretched and moved along with it; Blake noticed. “Guess I’m more tired than I thought.”, She breathed. “We really should try to catch a few hours of sleep before we land. Dust knows what’s waiting for us.” Blake nodded her agreement, sparing a glance at the rest of their companions, all seemingly asleep. She allowed the tension to fall from her shoulders and the exhaustion settled over her like a heavy blanket. Yang held out her arm in a silent invitation to resume their previous arrangement, which Blake happily took. She fell asleep with the feeling of Yang’s fingers running through her hair and the sound of her humming a lullaby drowning out the blades of the helicopter.


	2. Winter is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets an unexpected call and Blake is easily flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter- WOOT!
> 
> Leave me things if you want (I live for it TBH) 
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr @thatoneawkwardgay

The group is awakened just before dawn by Qrow and Oscar having seen what looks to be the Atlesian fleet coming ominously close to their helicopter. While they don’t appear hostile, their numbers are more than a little intimidating and Qrow warns the pilot to approach with caution. Everyone is immediately on alert, the tension in the room palpable when the comm comes to life with the image of none other than Winter Schnee. With a silent breath of relief, Qrow begins to recall the details of their journey (save for the fact that they are carrying a relic) and only seems to mildly irritate the Specialist. Her icy gaze softens upon seeing her younger sister in one piece, and if Qrow hadn’t known any better, he would have said Winter let a bit of pride show through as well.

“I can grant you safe passage into the city Qrow, but I can’t guarantee your safety once you land. The city is a mess and the military and police are under strict orders to capture Weiss and bring her back to father if they see her. Then there’s the Grimm and now the threat of the White Fang coming down on our heads as well. People aren’t going to take kindly to your faunus friend, either.” 

It is only then that they notice the billows of smoke rising from various parts of the city. The group passes glances at one another, steeling themselves for the battles that no doubt lay ahead. Weiss hides the shiver that runs down her spine at the mention of her father putting out order to capture her. Her gaze turns cold as she addresses her sister directly.

“I’m not going back. If he wants to send his goons after us, then let him, but I won’t let him hurt my friends or me anymore.”

Winter gives her a small smile and a nod in return, the pride on her face obvious to everyone. Wiess’ resolve proves to be contagious and helps to improve moral a bit. Winter relayed a few more details to Qrow about where the ship could land safely and where they could go to resupply, much to everyone’s joy. Winter signed off after telling the group to be safe and then there was silence until the ship was safely on the ground. Before exiting the helicopter, Blake begins to shed the coat Yang had given her the night before, only to be stopped by the brawler’s gentle hand on her own.

“Keep it. Its way too cold out there to be running around in that strappy crop top. Besides, I run hotter than most.”

Yang says this with a smirk and a waggle of her eyebrows, drawing another blush out of Blake (at this rate, it’ll become permanent). The faunus manages to stutter a thank you in response as she hops out of the helicopter, avoiding the questioning glances of her teammates. Weiss looks at Yang curiously, with the ladder giving only a shrug in response, though the ex-heiress does notice how smug she looks. Deciding to let it go for now, the group splits off into pairs to resupply and scope out the city. 

Yang and Ruby search for a shop to repair Yang’s arm, while Jean and Weiss try to assess the number of soldiers in their vicinity. Qrow apparently has friends in the city’s seedier places and tries to go off alone, but Blake insists on accompanying him, citing the likelihood of finding members of the White Fang. The hunter shrugs but doesn’t argue with her logic. Ren, Nora, and Oscar are tasked with finding safe shelter for the time being. Unfortunately, until Ozpin decided to make himself known again, the group had no real lead on where exactly the relic was supposed to go, so they may as well be safe for the time they were here.

As they parted ways, amber met lilac. Small, nearly imperceptible smiles were exchanged as Yang watched the faunus disappear into an alley with her uncle.


End file.
